The Past, the Future and Us
by Kagamine Miharu
Summary: Demi menyelamatkan masa depan yang telah hancur, Aomine Daiki kembali ke masa lalu dengan satu misi: membunuh Kise Ryouta. Tapi, akankah semuanya berjalan lancar, atau...? /AU /AoKi /
1. The Past 01

_Halo!_

 _padahal masih ada ff ongoing tapi malah buat ff baru. ha. nekat kan -_-_

 _sebenarnya ini soal Aomine & Kise, tapi Kise belum muncul di chapter 1 ini :v_

 _Enjoy! ^^_

* * *

 **Disclaimer.**

 **© Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

* * *

 **'-The Past, the Future and Us-'**

* * *

 **-The Past of the Future- [01]**

* * *

 **[Masa Depan : +15]**

"Jadi, Aomine… Kau sudah mengerti apa misimu?"

Pemuda bernama Aomine yang ditunjuk menganggukkan kepalanya.  
"Setelah melewati portal ini, aku akan kembali ke masa lalu. Dan disana, aku hanya perlu membunuh pemuda bernama Kise Ryouta. Hanya itu kan, Midorima?"

Midorima mengangguk-angguk pelan.  
"Hmm."  
"Baguslah kalau kau mengerti. Jangan sampai gagal, Aomine. Jika masa lalu diubah, maka masa depan juga akan berubah. Kau harus membunuh dirinya di masa lalu untuk mencegah kehancuran masa depan ini."

Midorima yang mengenakan jubah lab itu mengutak-atik 'portal' di hadapannya.

' _Portal' yang dimaksud di sini merupakan sebuah pintu yang sudah dimanipulasi dengan berbagai teknologi canggih, sehingga orang yang melewatinya akan di 'transfer' kembali ke masa lalu sesuai keinginan._

"Kau sudah siap? Apa kau sudah membawa segala peralatan yang kau butuhkan?"

Aomine tertawa ringan.  
"Heh. Aku tidak membutuhkan banyak senjata hanya untuk membunuh _seekor lalat_."

Midorima menghela napas..  
"Jangan meremehkannya, Aomine. Meskipun mungkin 15 tahun yang lalu dia hanyalah seorang pemuda biasa, tapi dia tetaplah orang yang hampir berhasil menghancurkan negara ini dan merenggut banyak nyawa, termasuk rekanmu, Kuroko Tetsuya."

"Tch."  
"Baiklah, aku mengerti."

Aomine menambahkan beberapa buah senjata lainnya ke dalam tasnya yang memang hanya berisi berbagai jenis senjata untuk membunuh.

"Aku akan mengaktifkan portalnya. Bersiaplah."

Midorima menekan beberapa tombol pada mesin yang terhubung dengan portal itu lalu membuka pintunya, menampakkan sebuah lubang hitam seukuran manusia didalamnya.

Aomine menarik napas panjang, lalu perlahan berjalan memasuki portal itu.

"Semoga beruntung, Aomine."

* * *

 **0** **-** **0** **-0-** **0** **-** **0**

* * *

 **[Masa Lalu : -15]**

Saat Aomine membuka matanya, ia berada di sebuah taman, terbaring di rumput hijau di antara pepohonan rindang.  
Aomine mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, menyesuaikannya dengan cahaya matahari yang menyilaukan di siang hari itu. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam, mengisi paru-parunya dengan oksigen yang sudah lama tidak dirasakannya di masa depan.

Sebuah senyuman terbentuk di bibirnya saat melihat suasana familiar di sekitarnya 15 tahun yang lalu.

"Aku kembali…"  
"Tunggu aku, Tetsu."

 **0** **-** **0** **-0-** **0** **-** **0**

Dengan pakaian sederhana — kaus hitam polos, jeans biru gelap dan sneakers hitam kesayangannya — serta backpack hitam berisi senjata — Aomine dengan mudah dapat berjalan melewati kerumunan orang di pusat kota tanpa menarik perhatian sedikitpun.

Bukannya langsung menuju ke tempat tinggal Kise Ryouta, Aomine mengambil jalan memutar menuju rumah rekannya, Kuroko Tetsuya.

Midorima sudah memberitahunya, bahwa selama Aomine berada di masa lalu ini, dirinya yang asli di masa ini akan 'menghilang sementara' hingga Aomine menuntaskan pekerjaannya dan kembali ke masa depan.

Karena itulah ia tidak perlu takut akan mengejutkan Kuroko saat ia tiba-tiba datang ke rumahnya.

* * *

…

 _Di masa depan, Kuroko Tetsuya terbunuh dalam tragedi yang disebabkan oleh Kise Ryouta._

 _Sebagai partner yang sudah bekerja bersama selama bertahun-tahun, bukankah wajar kalau Aomine ingin bertemu lagi dengan Kuroko saat ia masih hidup?_

 _..._

* * *

 **0** **-** **0** **-0-** **0** **-** **0**

Aomine sampai di depan sebuah rumah sederhana bertingkat dua yang dulu selalu dikunjunginya.  
Plat bertuliskan kanji [Kuroko] yang terdapat pada gerbang depan meyakinkannya bahwa itu adalah rumah Kuroko Tetsuya, tidak salah lagi.

Aomine menarik napas panjang, dan dengan gugup, menekan bel rumah.

' _Ting. Tong.'_

Waktu serasa berjalan sangat lambat, saat perlahan pintu rumah terbuka, dan yang keluar dari situ tidak lain adalah Kuroko Tetsuya sendiri.

"Aomine-kun?"

Mata Aomine berbinar-binar, dan senyuman lebar langsung terbentuk di bibirnya saat melihat partnernya itu _hidup_.

"TETSU!"

Kuroko berjalan menuju gerbang dan langsung membukakannya.

"Aomine-kun, ada a—"

Tapi ucapannya terhenti saat Aomine tiba-tiba langsung memeluk tubuhnya.

"Tetsu… Tetsu… Tetsu! Kau… Hidup… Kau benar-benar hidup… Tetsu…"

Aomine mempererat pelukannya. Matanya sudah dibasahi oleh air mata kebahagiaan yang tak terbendung lagi. Perasaan bahagia yang meluap-luap dari dirinya saat ini tak bisa digambarkan dengan kata-kata.

Mungkin memang terlihat aneh.  
Tapi bukankah itu reaksi yang wajar jika kau bertemu lagi dengan partnermu yang 'seharusnya' sudah mati?

Walaupun Kuroko sama sekali tidak mengerti perkataan Aomine, ia membalas pelukannya, mengelus-elus punggung Aomine dengan lembut.

"Aomine-kun… Berhentilah menangis… Tentu saja aku masih hidup. Bukankah kita baru saja bertemu semalam?"

Perlahan, Aomine melepaskan pelukannya.  
Setelah menghapus air matanya, ia tersenyum lebar dan menepuk-nepuk kepala Kuroko pelan.  
"Maaf."  
"Aku mendapat _mimpi buruk_ kalau kau terbunuh dalam suatu ledakan besar yang hampir menghancurkan negara ini… Aku hanya terlalu bahagia saat melihatmu masih hidup seperti ini, Tetsu…"

Kuroko menghela napas.  
"Aomine-kun… Kau sudah terlalu tua untuk bermimpi tentang hal-hal mustahil seperti itu…"

Aomine hanya mengedikkan bahu dan memasang cengiran polos khas dirinya yang dulu sebagai balasan.

"Ayo masuk." ajak Kuroko.

 **0** **-** **0** **-0-** **0** **-** **0**

Sesampainya di dalam, Aomine terkagum-kagum melihat perabotan sederhana khas masa lalu. Dia sudah terlalu terbiasa dengan peralatan serba canggih di masa depan 15 tahun mendatang hingga ia sudah melupakan kesederhanaan ini.  
Tak terasa hanya dalam waktu 15 tahun semuanya bisa berubah drastis.

Bagaikan anak kecil yang melihat hal baru, Aomine berlarian kesana-kemari, mengamati setiap detail kesederhanaan masa lalu itu.

"Aomine-kun? Berhentilah berlarian seperti anak kecil. Kemarin kau baru saja mampir ke sini, kan? Kau tidak perlu mengamati semuanya seolah ini adalah hal baru."

Aomine akhirnya tersadar dan berjalan menghampiri Kuroko yang sedang menyiapkan teh di dapur.  
Masih dengan cengiran khas anak-anak polos di bibirnya, ia merangkul Kuroko dan tertawa kecil.  
"Maaf, maaf. Bagiku rasanya seolah 15 tahun sudah berlalu."

Kuroko hanya bisa menghela napas mendengar jawaban tidak masuk akal dari rekannya itu.

 **0** **-** **0** **-0-** **0** **-** **0**

"Jadi, Aomine-kun… Ada urusan apa kau datang kemari di siang terik seperti ini? Biasanya di cuaca seperti ini Aomine-kun seharusnya sedang bermalas-malasan di rumah sambil menikmati koleksi 'majalah' kesayanganmu itu."

Aomine yang sedang menyeduh tehnya sontak terbatuk-batuk, tersedak karena perkataan Kuroko barusan.

"O-Oi, kau mencurigaiku, Tetsu? Memangnya aku perlu alasan untuk mengunjungi rekan kesayanganku ini? Sudah kubilang, aku hanya ingin bertemu denganmu. Kau tidak tau seberapa bahagianya diriku saat bisa bertemu denganmu dan mengobrol seperti ini denganmu…"

Aomine tersenyum lembut, mengamati sosok Kuroko yang duduk berseberangan dengannya.

Kuroko menundukkan kepalanya dan menyeduh tehnya.  
"Apa kau berusaha merayuku, Aomine-kun?"

Aomine kembali memamerkan cengiran lebarnya itu sebagai balasan untuk pertanyaan Kuroko barusan.

Mereka melanjutkan perbincangan itu, dan Aomine menghabiskan sisa hari itu bermain di rumah Kuroko.

Dan saat malam menjelang, Aomine pun memutuskan untuk menginap di rumah itu.

* * *

…

 _Sudah lama sekali ia tidak merasakan kebahagiaan dari hal-hal sederhana seperti ini.  
Sudah lama ia tidak merasakan kehangatan sebuah keluarga, seperti yang dirasakannya dari keluarga Kuroko saat ini._

 _Sudah lama…  
Aomine tidak melihat senyuman dan tawa Kuroko saat ia melakukan hal-hal konyol untuk membuatnya tertawa…_

…

* * *

…

" _Besok… Aku akan mulai melaksanakan tugasku…"_

…

* * *

 **0** **-** **0** **-0-** **0** **-** **0**

Aomine dibangunkan oleh seberkas cahaya matahari yang masuk melalui jendela kamar.

Jam masih menunjukkan pukul enam pagi.

Kuroko yang sudah bangun dari tadi nampak terkejut saat melihat _Aomine yang bangun pada jam 6 pagi_.

"A-Aomine-kun…? I-Ini pertama kalinya aku melihatmu bangun secepat ini…"

Di masa lalu, kalau tidak ada yang membangunkannya, Aomine bisa tidur seharian. Karena itulah, saat mereka masih SMP, Kuroko harus bangun cepat agar dia bisa pergi ke rumah Aomine hanya untuk membangunkannya.

Tapi, di masa depan, setelah tragedi itu terjadi, Aomine bahkan tidak pernah bisa tidur di malam hari.

* * *

…

 _Karena, setiap kali ia memejamkan matanya, gambaran kejadian itu akan terulang lagi…  
Gambaran dari ledakan besar, mayat-mayat yang tertimpa reruntuhan, tubuh-tubuh yang hangus terbakar…  
Serta tubuh Kuroko yang dipenuhi luka, tertimbun di antara reruntuhan…_

 _Hanya saja, khusus malam ini, gambaran-gambaran itu tidak muncul dalam mimpinya…_

…

* * *

Aomine tertawa kecil mendengar pernyataan Kuroko.  
"Oh? Mungkin karena kau tidur di sebelahku, aku jadi bersemangat untuk bangun pagi ini, Tetsu~"

Kuroko tetap memasang wajah datarnya, sudah terbiasa dengan sifat jahil Aomine.  
"Jangan bercanda, Aomine-kun. Cepatlah bangun dan bersiap-siap ke sekolah."

Aomine melirik kalender yang tergantung di dinding.  
 _Ah, akhir musim gugur._  
Sekarang masih masa-masa sekolah…

Dengan berat hati, Aomine menghela napas dan bangkit berdiri.  
"Ah… Maaf, Tetsu. Tapi sepertinya aku tidak akan ke sekolah selama beberapa hari ini."

"Kenapa? Apa ada masalah?"

"Ah, aku ada sedikit urusan kecil. Tapi jika aku bisa menyelesaikannya hari ini, pasti besok aku akan bersekolah lagi…"

Kuroko mengamati Aomine selama beberapa saat, tampak sedikit curiga — hingga akhirnya ia mendesah dan tersenyum kecil.

"Baiklah. Aku akan menyampaikannya pada _sensei_ …"  
"Kalau itu Aomine-kun, aku yakin urusan itu dapat terselesaikan dengan mudah…"

Aomine membalas senyuman Kuroko dan mengacak-acak _bedhair_ Kuroko yang sangat berantakan itu.  
"Terima kasih, Tetsu."

Melihat wajah Kuroko, sesuatu yang menyakitkan terlintas di benak Aomine. Ia menghentikan tangannya dan menatap Kuroko dengan tatapan miris.

 _Ia tidak ingin berpisah dengan Kuroko_ — itu adalah fakta.

Saat ia meninggalkan rumah ini dan menyelesaikan tugasnya untuk _membereskan_ Kise Ryouta, ia harus segera kembali ke masa depan.  
Tentu saja, karena masa lalu sudah diubah, mungkin saja Kuroko akan hidup di masa depan, tapi… Tidak ada jaminan hal itu akan benar-benar terjadi, kan?

"Aomine-kun? Ada apa?"  
Kuroko menatap Aomine dengan tatapan penuh tanya, mulai khawatir dengan rekannya yang bersikap aneh sejak semalam.

"Tetsu…"  
"Aku… Masih bisa bertemu denganmu, kan?"

Kuroko menurunkan tangan Aomine dari rambutnya dan menggenggam tangan itu dengan kedua tangannya.  
"Aomine-kun, kau bersikap aneh sejak semalam. Ada masalah apa?"

Aomine memalingkan wajahnya, takut kalau sosok di hadapannya itu hanyalah halusinasi belaka.  
"Tetsu, aku…"  
"Aku takut… Kalau aku tidak bisa bertemu lagi denganmu…"

Kuroko menggenggam erat tangan kanan Aomine dan dengan lembut mencium punggung tangannya. Ia menengadahkan kepala menatap Aomine dan tersenyum lembut.  
"Aku tidak tau masalah apa yang sedang kau hadapi, Aomine-kun… Tapi ingatlah, aku akan selalu bersamamu. Kau bisa menemuiku kapan saja, karena aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu…"

"Tetsu…"  
Tangan Aomine mulai gemetaran. Bayang-bayangan tragedi itu kembali menghantui pikirannya.  
"Tetsu…"  
Aomine merangkul Kuroko dan mendekap erat tubuh itu dalam pelukannya. Ia memejamkan matanya, berusaha mengganti ingatan mengerikan itu dengan kehadiran Kuroko dalam pelukannya saat ini.

Kuroko tidak melawan.  
Meski ia tidak tau masalah yang dihadapi Aomine, ia membalas pelukan itu dan mengelus-elus punggung Aomine — seperti saat mereka bertemu semalam.

Cukup lama mereka berada dalam posisi itu, hingga akhirnya sebuah ketukan di pintu dari orangtua Kuroko yang menyuruh mereka sarapan menghentikan mereka.

 **0** **-** **0** **-0-** **0** **-** **0**

Seusai sarapan dan setelah Aomine memeriksa semua peralatannya, Ia dan Kuroko berpamitan pergi bersamaan, dan berpisah di persimpangan jalan.

 **0** **-** **0** **-0-** **0** **-** **0**

"Ah, erm… etto… Di pertigaan ini… Belok kanan lalu... Di ujung jalan… Naik bus hingga…"  
"Argh!"

Aomine menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang sedari tadi pusing membaca 'memo' di tangannya berupa coret-coretan gambar yang 'bisa disebut sebagai peta' menuju kediaman Kise Ryouta.

Frustasi membaca peta hasil coretan dirinya sendiri di masa depan, ia pun memutuskan untuk mengistirahatkan kakinya yang sedari tadi sudah berjalan kira-kira hampir dua jam.  
Setelah membeli sebotol minuman isotonik, Aomine berbelok menuju sebuah taman kota kecil di pinggir jalan dan mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu bangku taman di bawah pohon.  
Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya, memejamkan matanya, menengadahkan kepalanya, dan menghirup dalam-dalam oksigen yang tersebar di udara. Dalam waktu kurang dari satu menit minuman isotonik yang baru dibelinya itu hanyalah sebuah botol kosong.

Selama beberapa menit ia berada di posisi itu, membiarkan angin sepoi-sepoi yang berhembus menyejukkan tubuhnya.

Ia benar-benar merindukan suasana yang 'hidup' seperti ini. Benar-benar bertolak belakang dengan situasi dunia yang sudah 'mati' di masa depan — karena ulah seorang bocah bernama Kise Ryouta.

Karena situasi yang begitu menenangkan, Aomine hampir saja tertidur, hingga…  
Percakapan dua orang anak sekolah menangkap perhatiannya.

" _Ahh… Sayang sekali hari ini Kise-kun tidak masuk sekolah lagi…"  
"Ryouta-san sudah absen selama empat hari, kan? Apa mungkin dia sakit?"  
"Entahlah, tidak ada kabar. Apa kita harus mengunjunginya? Kau tau alamatnya, kan, Momoi?"  
"Yap! Aku sengaja mengintip alamatnya waktu sensei memintaku mengumpulkan data siswa~"  
"Uwa! Aku mau! Dimana alamatnya?"_

Aomine mulai memproses kalimat-kalimat itu dalam otaknya.

' _Kise-kun… Ryouta-san…'  
'Kise… Ryouta…'_

Dan saat dia sadar siapa bahan pembicaraan kedua siswi itu, secara refleks Aomine langsung bangkit menghampiri mereka.

' _Kise Ryouta!'_

"A-Ano! Permisi, bisakah kalian memberitahu alamat Kise Ryouta padaku?"

Tentu saja, siapapun yang tiba-tiba didatangi oleh pria tak dikenal dan mencurigakan seperti Aomine pasti langsung terkejut.

"KYAAA!"  
"K-Kau siapa?!"

Menyadari kesalahannya, Aomine buru-buru membungkukkan badan dan meminta maaf pada para siswi yang telah menjadi 'korbannya'.  
"Ah, maaf! Aku tidak bermaksud mengagetkan kalian."  
"Aku... T-T-Teman… T-Teman dekat Kise Ryouta."

Argh. Mengatakan kata 'teman dekat Kise Ryouta' saja sudah berhasil membangkitkan rasa mual di saluran pencernaan Aomine.

"Teman Ryouta-san?" tanya sang siswi berambut pink panjang.

Aomine menganggukkan kepalanya dengan canggung.  
"Ya. Aku datang dari luar kota, dan baru sampai di sini semalam. Tapi… Aku lupa alamat Kise, padahal aku ingin berkunjung…"

Sebentar lagi Aomine benar-benar akan muntah karena kebohongan yang terlampau menjijikkan bagi dirinya ini.

"Hmm…"  
Kedua siswi itu tampak sedikit ragu melihat tampang Aomine.

Tapi, walaupun ragu, salah satu dari mereka akhirnya mengambil sebuah kertas kecil dan menuliskan alamat Kise disitu.  
Sambil tersenyum kecil, ia memberikannya pada Aomine.  
"Ini. Ryouta-san sudah absen selama empat hari. Saat kau mengunjunginya, tolong sampaikan bahwa teman-teman sekelasnya mengkhawatirkannya."

Aomine dengan sopan menerima kertas itu dan menyimpanya dalam sakunya.  
Ia tersenyum lebar, mengucapkan terima kasih, dan segera pergi dari situ menuju alamat yang tertera di kertas.

 _Senyuman lebar yang bermakna 'aku akan segera membunuhmu…'_

 **0** **-** **0** **-0-** **0** **-** **0**

Setelah kurang lebih empat puluh lima menit berlalu, Aomine akhirnya sampai di tempat tujuan.

Sebuah rumah berukuran sedang dengan plat bertuliskan kanji [Kise] di dinding pagarnya.

Dengan seringai lebar yang tidak bisa dihilangkannya sedari tadi, Aomine dengan mudah membobol gerbang depan dan berjalan menuju pintu depan.

"Tunggu aku, Kise Ryouta…"  
"Akhirmu sudah dekat… Aku akan membunuhmu…"

* * *

...

 **-** **E** **-** **N** **-** **D** **-** **O** **-** **F** **-** **C** **-** **H** **-** **A** **-** **P** **-** **T** **-** **E** **-** **R** **-** **0** **-** **1** **-**

 **...**

* * *

 _-to be continued-_

 _gimana? apa chapter 1 ini udah cukup menarik?_

 _di FF ini ada banyak konflik, jadi kayaknya bakalan panjang _  
_ _...semoga bisa selesai tanpa hiatus lagi.. hiks._

 _sampaikan kritik, saran dan komentar kalian di kotak review ya~ ^^_


	2. The Past 02

_Halo semuanya!_

 _waahh, makasii buat semua reader yang udah mau baca! :D_

 _ini chapter 2 buat kalian semua ^^_

 _Enjoy! ^^_

* * *

 **Disclaimer.**

 **© Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

* * *

 **'-The Past, the Future and Us-'**

* * *

 **-The Past of the Future- [02]**

* * *

 **[Masa Lalu: -15]**

 _Aomine Daiki kini berada di depan sebuah rumah berukuran sedang dengan plat bertuliskan kanji [Kise] di dinding pagarnya._

 _Dengan seringai lebar yang tidak bisa dihilangkannya sedari tadi, ia dengan mudah membobol gerbang depan dan berjalan menuju pintu depan._

" _Tunggu aku, Kise Ryouta…"  
"Akhirmu sudah dekat… Aku akan membunuhmu…"_

* * *

 **0** **-** **0** **-0-** **0** **-** **0**

* * *

Dengan perlahan, Aomine kembali membobol kunci pintu depan, dan dengan sangat perlahan, tanpa menimbulkan suara, ia membuka pintu itu, menampakkan suasana sebuah rumah minimalis dengan barang-barang seadanya berserakan dimana-mana.

Setelah menyiapkan pistol di tangannya, Aomine menutup pintu depan dan menguncinya — memastikan agar tidak ada jalan keluar untuk melarikan diri bagi 'mangsanya'.

Setelah memastikan bahwa ruangan depan kosong, ia langsung mengendap-endap ke ruangan lainnya, dengan hati-hati mencari keberadaan sang mangsa.

…Dan saking kagetnya, ia hampir saja secara spontan menembakkan pistol di tangannya saat tiba-tiba terdengar suara orang terbatuk-batuk dari kamar di sisi belakang rumah.

Dengan sigap Aomine berjalan menuju kamar itu, bersiaga untuk menembakkan pistolnya kapan saja.

Dari celah pintu yang sedikit terbuka, ia mengintip, mengamati keseluruhan isi kamar itu.  
Pakaian berserakan dimana-mana, jendela kamar tertutup rapat, buku dan peralatan lainnya diletakkan secara asal, bertebaran di seluruh penjuru kamar.

Dan di atas sebuah tempat tidur lusuh di sudut kamar, tergeletak sesosok pemuda berambut pirang yang terbaring lemas dengan selimut menyelimuti tubuhnya. Matanya terpejam rapat. Wajahnya terlihat lusuh dan tubuhnya nampak tidak terawat.

Kise Ryouta.

Amarah Aomine langsung bangkit meluap-luap dari dirinya begitu melihat sosok itu. Ia harus sekuat tenaga berusaha menahan diri agar tidak langsung sembrono menembakkan pistolnya dan mengobrak-abrik seluruh kamar, atau bahkan seisi rumah ini.  
Tangannya yang terkepal bergetar menahan amarah. Amarah yang sangat mendalam, mengingat hal-hal keji tak manusiawi yang telah (akan) dilakukan pemuda belasan tahun di hadapannya ini di masa depan.

Sambil menodongkan pistolnya tepat ke kepala sang mangsa, bagaikan hewan buas ia berjalan menghampiri buruannya itu, memperhatikan setiap detail pergerakannya, memastikan bahwa mangsanya tetap diam di tempat.

Sesekali Kise terbatuk-batuk. Wajahnya berkerut seolah sedang menahan rasa sakit. Meskipun begitu, Aomine, dengan tatapan dingin terus berjalan ke arah pemuda tak berdaya itu. Pistolnya tetap terarah tepat tanpa rasa ragu sedikitpun, seolah ia akan menembak, tidak peduli apapun yang terjadi.

Akhirnya ia sampai tepat di sisi tempat tidur, kini dengan mulut pistol yang menempel di kening Kise.

Seringainya melebar, saat akhirnya ia bisa membalaskan dendam orang-orang yang telah meninggal akibat perbuatan pemuda di hadapannya ini.

"Kise Ryouta. Matilah." geram Aomine.

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, perlahan Kise membuka matanya. Pandangannya kabur, dan ia hanya bisa samar-samar melihat siluet Aomine yang berdiri menjulang di sisi tempat tidurnya.  
"Si… Siapa…?" ucapnya lirih.

Aomine mulai menarik pelatuk pistolnya.  
"Aku dewa kematian yang akan mengakhiri hidupmu sekarang juga." desisnya.

"Dewa… Kematian…?"  
Sebuah senyuman pahit terbentuk tipis di bibir Kise.  
"Ah… Begitu ya… Aku… Akan mati…"

"Ada kata-kata terakhir?" tanya Aomine sebelum ia menarik habis pelatuknya.

"Mungkin… Aku ingin meminta maaf…"  
"Pasti sangat membosankan membunuh orang tak berdaya sepertiku… Padahal kau sudah repot-repot datang ke sini... Tapi yang seperti ini sama sekali tidak menarik kan? Setelah menembakkan pistol itu... Aku akan mati, lalu kau akan pergi... Hanya itu..."

Kise terbatuk-batuk setelah mengucapkan rentetan kalimat spontan itu.  
Entah apa yang dipikirkannya. Tanpa mengetahui efeknya, kalimat itu keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya.

"Hmm?"  
Sedikit rasa ragu mulai terbentuk dalam hati Aomine.

Seberapa besar pun amarah dalam dirinya, jauh di lubuk hatinya yang terdalam, ia tidak ingin akhir yang terlalu singkat dan mudah seperti ini.  
Ia ingin 'bertarung' _one-on-one_ dengan Kise untuk melampiaskan seluruh amarah dan rasa kesalnya. Ia ingin menyalurkan seluruhnya melalui pertarungan yang adil, pertarungan sampai mati.  
Ia lebih memilih meninju Kise berkali-kali, menunjanginya dan menyiksanya, daripada mengakhiri semuanya hanya dengan satu tembakan singkat.

Tidak, itu terlalu membosankan.

* * *

…

 _Mungkin dia adalah hewan buas yang bodoh karena termakan oleh ucapan spontan sang mangsa…  
Tapi sang hewan buas ini menginginkan mangsa kuat yang dapat 'menghiburnya' sebelum ia menghabisinya…_

…

* * *

Sadis, memang. Tapi begitulah sifat seorang Aomine Daiki.

Akhirrnya, dengan seberkas rasa enggan ia menarik kembali pistolnya.  
"Kise Ryouta. Kuberi kau perpanjangan waktu."

"Eh?"  
"Perpanjangan… Waktu?"

Aomine menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskannya dengan berat hati.  
Mungkin, — hanya _mungkin_ — ia akan menyesali pilihan ini nanti.  
Tapi penyesalan memang selalu datang terlambat, kan? Lagipula sesekali kau perlu mengambil resiko untuk membuat kehidupanmu lebih menarik.

"Seperti katamu, membunuh orang sakit yang memang sudah berada di ambang kematian itu membosankan. Jadi aku akan memberi perpanjangan waktu hingga kau sembuh dan sehat kembali."  
"Dan saat itu terjadi, aku akan kembali untuk bertarung melawanmu dan mengambil nyawamu."  
"Jadi berusahalah sekuat tenaga agar nantinya kau tidak akan membuatku bosan, Kise Ryouta."

Aomine mendengus, memasukkan pistolnya dan berbalik menuju pintu.  
Tapi saat ia baru saja akan melangkah keluar dari kamar itu—  
"Tunggu!"  
—Teriakan dari Kise membuatnya berhenti dan menoleh sejenak.

Kise duduk di sisi tempat tidur. Ia menatap Aomine dengan tatapan penuh pengharapan dan rasa kagum.  
"Kau… Apa kau benar-benar dewa kematian?"

"Entahlah. Menurutmu?" jawab Aomine asal.

"M-Menurutku kau… K-Kau lebih pantas menjadi… Malaikat… Daripada dewa kematian…"

Aomine menaikkan sebelah alisnya, jelas-jelas tidak mengerti maksud perkataan Kise barusan.  
"Hah? Kau benar-benar sakit, ya?"  
"Hei, aku memberimu perpanjangan waktu supaya nantinya aku bisa lebih puas menyiksamu. Apa menurutmu itu tindakan seorang malaikat?"

"T-Tapi! Kau mau memberiku kesempatan!"

"Sudahlah, terserahmu."

Tidak ingin berlama-lama berada di dekat orang yang dibencinya, Aomine langsung berjalan keluar dan membanting pintu, sementara Kise terdiam di tempat tidurnya, masih menatap pintu dimana Aomine sebelumnya berada itu dengan rasa kagum.

"Ah…"  
"Aku… Lupa menanyakan namanya…" gumamnya.

* * *

…

 _Apakah mungkin…  
Sang mangsa memiliki 'perasaan khusus' terhadap sang hewan buas yang akan memangsanya?_

…

* * *

 **0** **-** **0** **-0-** **0** **-** **0**

"Tch. Apa-apaan dia?! Kukira aku akan sedikit bersenang-senang menghabisinya."

Aomine menendangi kerikil di trotoar seusai pergi meninggalkan rumah Kise.  
Rasa kesal tergambar jelas di wajahnya.

"Lagipula, bagaimana mungkin dia bisa sakit separah itu? Dan apa-apaan muka polos tak bersalah dan tubuh lemah itu?! Padahal di masa depan dia begitu sadis."

Ingatan Aomine kembali menggambarkan kembali sosok Kise yang benar-benar lemah tak berdaya itu.

"Apa… Seseorang seperti dia benar-benar menghancurkan masa depan?"  
"Ugh!"

Aomine menampar pipinya sendiri, menyadarkan dirinya akan pemikiran yang benar-benar tidak sesuai dengan misinya saat ini.

"Tentu saja, Aho! Apa yang kupikirkan?! Dia itu Kise Ryouta! Kise Ryouta yang menghancurkan masa depan dan membunuh banyak orang! Sosoknya itu harus dimusnahkan demi menyelamatkan masa depan!"

Aomine mengacak-acak rambutnya. Pikirannya sekarang dipenuhi oleh berbagai hal tentang Kise Ryouta — dan itu membuatnya muak akan dirinya sendiri.

"Argh. Sial."

Karena terlalu fokus dengan pikirannya, Aomine tidak memperhatikan langkahnya — hingga membuatnya jatuh menabrak seseorang di _persimpangan jalan_.

…

"Ah!"

"M-Maaf!"  
Menyadari kesalahannya, Aomine buru-buru meminta maaf dan mengulurkan tangannya pada pemuda yang jatuh karena bertubrukan dengannya itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Pemuda itu menerima uluran tangan Aomine dan bangkit berdiri. Ia menepuk-nepuk bajunya beberapa kali, sebelum akhirnya menatap Aomine tajam dengan sepasang mata _heterochromatic_ miliknya.  
"Aku baik-baik saja. Sebaiknya perhatikan kemana kau melangkah."

"A-Ah, m-maaf, aku tidak sengaja…"

Pemuda itu memandang Aomine lekat-lekat, mengamati setiap detail tubuhnya, hingga akhirnya menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan berkata,  
"Kau… Aomine Daiki, bukan?"  
"Apa ini hanya perasaanku saja… Atau, kau memang… _Bertambah tua_?"

"Eh…?"

Aomine tersentak mendengar pernyataan pemuda di hadapannya.  
Memang, karena dia datang dari masa depan, tentu saja penampilannya saat ini lebih tua 15 tahun dari dirinya di masa ini. Tapi dia tidak menyangka kalau ada seseorang yang bisa langsung menyadari perbedaan usianya itu.

Panik, tidak tau harus menjawab apa, dan karena merasa terganggu akan tatapan mengintimidasi pemuda di hadapannya, Aomine memalingkan wajahnya, menggaruk-garuk kepalanya, dan dengan gugup berkata,  
"E-Eh? A-Apa maksudmu? A-Aku yakin k-kalau itu hanya… P-Perasaanmu saja… T-Tidak mungkin aku… B-Bertambah tua… Aha-ahahaha…"

Oke, itu sama sekali tidak membantu. Dan tawa canggung itu sama sekali tidak memperbaiki keadaan.

Pemuda itu tetap menatap Aomine lekat-lekat.  
"Tidak. Aku benar-benar yakin. Penampilanmu bertambah tua sejak terakhir aku melihatmu 3 hari yang lalu. Kira-kira… 15 tahun, mungkin?"

 _Glek.  
_ Aomine mulai keringat dingin mendengar ucapan pemuda dihadapannya itu.  
Dia yakin kalau mereka belum pernah bertemu sebelumnya, lalu mengapa pemuda ini begitu teliti memperhatikannya?  
Bahkan Tetsu tidak menyadari perbedaan usianya sama sekali.  
"Err, maaf… A-Apa kita memang pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

"Kau tidak tau siapa aku?"

"Tidak."

"Apa Tetsuya tidak pernah membicarakanku?"

"Seingatku, ti— EH?! Tetsuya, maksudmu… Tetsu? Kuroko Tetsuya?"

"Tentu saja."  
"Namaku Akashi Seijuurou, saudara jauh Kuroko Tetsuya."

"EH?!"

Aomine mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, mengamati sosok bernama 'Akashi' di hadapannya berulang-ulang.  
Tidak. Tetsu tidak pernah menceritakan apapun soal saudara jauhnya.

Tapi kalau dilihat baik-baik, mereka memang punya kemiripan.  
Bisa dibilang kalau 'Akashi Seijuurou' ini adalah 'Kuroko Tetsuya berambut merah'. Ya, kira-kira seperti itu.

"Kau… Saudara jauh Tetsu? Tapi… Seingatku Tetsu tidak pernah menceritakan apapun soal saudara jauhnya…"

"Hmm. Sudah kuduga. Sejak awal kami memang tidak terlalu dekat."

Lalu…  
Apa kalian sadar kalau sejak tadi mereka 'mengobrol' di persimpangan jalan — dengan kata lain, — menghalangi para pejalan kaki lainnya?

Akashi menghela napas.  
"Kita menghalangi jalan. Ada beberapa hal yang ingin kutanyakan, jadi sebaiknya kita lanjutkan di kafe seberang jalan itu."

 _Glek.  
_ Aomine kembali salah tingkah. Kalau dia menerima tawaran itu, mungkin dia akan 'diinterogasi' oleh Akashi. Jadi, lagi-lagi, dengan gugup, ia berkata,  
"A-Ah, a-aku ada sedikit urusan, j-jadi—"

"Anggap ini sebagai permintaan maafmu karena menabrakku barusan."

 _Glek.  
_ Kalau Kuroko bisa 'mengintimidasi' Aomine dengan tatapan datar tanpa ekspresinya, maka Akashi juga bisa 'mengintimidasi' Aomine dengan tatapan tajam sepasang mata hetero miliknya.  
Jadi, dengan terpaksa, dia pun menyerah dan mengikuti 'Kuroko berambut merah' itu.

 **0** **-** **0** **-0-** **0** **-** **0**

"Jadi… Aomine Daiki…"

Akashi menyesap kopinya perlahan, menatap Aomine tajam seperti polisi yang sedang menginterogasi tahanannya.

"Y-Ya?"

Dan seperti tahanan yang sedang diinterogasi, Aomine menundukkan kepalanya, tidak berani menatap tatapan mata hetero yang benar-benar menusuk itu.

"Tatap mataku, Daiki."

Aomine bisa merasakan semacam aura negatif memancar keluar dari tubuh Akashi.  
Oke, mungkin itu sedikit berlebihan. Tapi, seumur hidupnya, ini pertama kalinya Aomine merasa 'takut' pada orang lain.

Dan lagipula, sekarang ia benar-benar seperti tahanan yang tertangkap basah.  
Aomine sepenuhnya sadar bahwa Akashi bukanlah tipe orang yang bisa dibohongi. Jadi, jika ia menanyakan alasan perubahan umur Aomine, mungkin Aomine _terpaksa_ harus menceritakan alasan sebenarnya.

"E-Err… Boleh aku ke toilet?"

Akashi meletakkan kopinya kembali ke meja.  
"Jangan bercanda. Ini sudah ke-tiga kalinya kau ingin ke toilet hanya dalam jangka waktu lima menit."

"A-Aku tau, tapi… K-Kali ini benar-benar serius…"

Akashi menghela napas dan kembali menatap Aomine lekat-lekat.  
"Daiki. Aku tau kau hanya berusaha mengulur waktu untuk menghindari pertanyaanku."

 _Glek._

"Tapi seharusnya kau tau kalau aku tidak akan pergi sebelum mendapatkan jawaban yang pasti dari dirimu."  
"Yah, tapi kalau kau memang serius, silahkan. Ini yang terakhir. Setelah ini kau benar-benar harus menjawab pertanyaanku. Mengerti?"

"U-Umm."  
Aomine menganggukkan kepalanya dengan canggung dan langsung berjalan ke toilet di sudut kafe.

 **0** **-** **0** **-0-** **0** **-** **0**

Untungnya saat itu toilet sedang kosong.  
Aomine berdiri di depan wastafel, memutar keran dan membiarkan air keran membasahi wajahnya.

"Argh. Sial!"

Dia meninju dinding toilet sekuat tenaga, meninggalkan sedikit memar di punggung tangannya.

* * *

…

" _Sialan kau Akashi!"  
"Bagaimana mungkin aku takut pada seorang bocah yang 15 tahun lebih muda dariku?!"_

" _Ahomine! Ada apa denganmu?!"  
"Kau jauh lebih tua dan lebih kuat! Seharusnya kau melawannya!"_

" _Argh!"_

" _Baiklah. Aku akan langsung kabur dari sini."  
"Tubuh kecil seperti itu tidak akan bisa mengalahkan kecepatanku."_

…

* * *

Aomine menarik napas panjang, tapi buru-buru membuangnya setelah ingat bahwa yang dihirupnya adalah gas ammonia dari toilet pria ini.  
Setelah terbatuk-batuk beberapa kali menyadari betapa baunya toilet pria itu, dengan mantap Aomine melangkah keluar, kali ini benar-benar bersiap untuk langsung mengambil tasnya dari bangku dan langsung berlari keluar, sejauh mungkin.

TA-PI…

Dia tau ada sesuatu yang tidak beres saat melihat Akashi duduk bersandar sambil melipat tangan, _dengan sebuah seringai tajam yang menghiasi bibirnya_.

 _Glek._

Seringainya semakin melebar saat melihat Aomine yang berjalan mendekat.

Aomine sudah bersiap menarik tasnya dan berlari keluar, saat dia menyadari sesuatu.

 _Oh, memang ada yang tidak beres di sini._

Tasnya _yang dipenuhi dengan 'senjata'_ tidak ada di bangkunya.  
Ia melihat sekeliling, tapi tidak melihat tasnya dimanapun.

"Oh? Apa kau mencari _ini_ , Aomine Daiki?"  
Akashi mengangkat tas Aomine dari bawah meja. Seringai di bibirnya berupa seringai licik, dan ia menatap Aomine dengan tatapan meremehkan.

Mata Aomine melebar melihat tasnya dalam genggaman Akashi. Terlebih lagi karena posisi resletingnya telah berubah — menandakan bahwa tas itu _telah dibuka_.

 ** _****!_**

Panik.  
Kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan Aomine saat ini. Berbagai kata makian memenuhi kepalanya.

Aomine tak mampu bereaksi.  
Akashi PASTI sudah melihat isi tas itu. Rahasia terbesar Aomine Daiki.

Kalau ia gegabah dan melakukan _satu_ kesalahan, rahasia itu akan terbongkar dan semuanya akan hancur. Dia gagal. Masa depan akan hancur.

"Tidak usah terlihat tegang begitu, Daiki. Duduklah."  
Saat ini Akashi tidak bisa dibantah. Aomine terpaksa harus menuruti perkataan _iblis kecil_ ini demi menyelamatkan semuanya.

Dengan perasaan bercampur aduk, Aomine kembali duduk. Tatapannya terus melekat pada tasnya, takut kalau Akashi tiba-tiba melakukan hal-hal gila.

Sekedar informasi, di tas itu terdapat berbagai model senapan, pedang, pisau, dan bom. Jika Akashi seenaknya melemparkan tas itu, tekanan dalam tas kemungkinan dapat memicu bom itu dan meledakkannya. Jika ditambah dengan jumlah mesiu dalam tas itu, entah seberapa besar ledakan yang mungkin timbul.

"Apa maumu?" tanya Aomine dengan nada dingin.

"Hmm? Bukankah itu seharusnya menjadi pertanyaanku?"  
"Aomine Daiki, apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan senjata sebanyak ini?"  
Akashi memelankan suaranya, hampir seperti bisikan.

Aomine yakin Akashi pasti merencanakan sesuatu.  
"Bagaimana kalau aku tidak mau menjawab?"

Akashi menaikkan sebelah alisnya, cukup kaget mendengar jawaban Aomine.  
"Kau yakin?"  
Akashi mengambil ponsel dari sakunya, mengetik nomor kantor polisi setempat dan memamerkannya pada Aomine.  
"Apa kau tau? Dengan senjata sebanyak ini, jika kau kulaporkan ke polisi, kau bisa dipenjara, atau… Mungkin dihukum mati?"  
"Aku hanya tinggal menekan tombol hijau ini untuk menghancurkan rencanamu dengan senjata-senjata ini."

"Kalau ini memang sesuatu yang sangatlah penting, bukankah akan lebih baik menceritakannya padaku, hmm?"  
"Ah, tenang saja. Aku hanya sedang bosan, dan dirimu saat ini kebetulan menarik perhatianku. Aku akan menjaga rahasia ini."

Aomine menggertakkan giginya, menggeram marah.  
"Kau…"  
"Dasar iblis!"

Akashi hanya tertawa kecil dan mengangkat pundaknya,  
"Kuterima pujianmu itu."  
"Jadi? Apa kau mau menceritakannya padaku, atau haruskah aku yang bercerita pada para polisi?"

* * *

…

" _Tenang, Daiki!"_

" _Kalau kau membiarkannya menang, semuanya akan berakhir!"  
"Masih ada hal yang harus kau lakukan, jangan berhenti di sini!"_

" _Tidak ada cara lain."_

" _Aku akan menceritakannya, dan berharap agar iblis ini tetap diam."_

…

* * *

Aomine menarik napas dalam-dalam, berusaha menenangkan dirinya.

"Oh? Apa kau akan bercerita sekarang?"

"Hanya jika kau benar-benar mau tutup mulut soal ini. Aku serius akan membunuhmu kalau kau sampai membocorkan hal ini."

Akashi mendengus. Tidak terlihat takut sedikitpun.  
"Tentu."

Aomine merapatkan diri ke meja, merendahkan suaranya, dan mulai menceritakan siapa dia dan apa tujuannya ke sini.

* * *

...

 _Aomine tidak tau iblis seperti apa Akashi itu._

 _Ia belum menyadari bahwa seorang Akashi Seijuurou 'jauh' lebih mengerikan dari Akashi yang dilihatnya._

 _Saat itu…_

 _Aomine tidak tau…  
Bahwa pilihan yang dibuatnya benar-benar berakibat fatal…_

 _Dan…_

… _Mungkin akan lebih baik kalau Ia tetap diam dan menyerahkan diri ke polisi…  
…Daripada menyerah pada sosok Iblis bernama Akashi Seijuurou…_

 _..._

* * *

...

 **-** **E** **-** **N** **-** **D** **-** **O** **-** **F** **-** **C** **-** **H** **-** **A** **-** **P** **-** **T** **-** **E** **-** **R** **-** **0** **-** **2** **-**

...

* * *

 _se-ki-an!_

 _*evil laugh* ada yang bisa nebak siapa Akashi sebenarnya?_

 _menunggu chapter 3 di update, silahkan menebak-nebak lanjutan ceritanya~ :D_

 _pokoknya, di chapter 3 nanti lebih banyak soal AoKi :v_

 _*ehem* ada kemungkinan ini fic jadi bergenre 'romance' *ehem*_

 _ketik kritik, saran, dan komentar kalian di kotak review yaa ^^_


	3. The Past 03

_MAAF! Maaf karena updatenya telat. banget.  
Karena berbagai alasan author terpaksa hiatus. Dan walaupun chapter ini sejak berbulan-bulan yang lalu udah selesai, baru sempat di post sekarang :')_

 _Maaf membuat kalian menunggu.. T-T_

 _Chapter ini sengaja dibuat agak lebih panjang nih, dan disini 90% soal AoKi, jadi semoga cukup memuaskan buat kalian..._

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

 **Disclaimer.**

 **© Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

* * *

 **'-The Past, the Future and Us-'**

* * *

 **-The Past of the Future- [03]**

* * *

 **[Masa Lalu : -15]**

 _Aomine bertemu dengan sosok iblis bernama Akashi Seijuurou yang mengancam akan memberitahukan identitasnya pada pihak kepolisian._

 _Demi melindungi rahasianya yang menyangkut keselamatan masa depan, Aomine terpaksa harus menceritakan identitas dirinya pada Akashi._

 _Tapi… Apakah itu keputusan yang tepat?_

* * *

 **0** **-** **0** **-0-** **0** **-** **0**

* * *

Aomine pulang dengan kesal. Sesampainya di rumah, Ia langsung merebahkan diri di tempat tidur. Hari yang benar-benar merepotkan bagi seorang Aomine Daiki.

Pertama, dia harus menghadapi Kise Ryouta yang ternyata sedang sakit dan hampir mati di rumahnya. Lalu dia bertemu bocah sialan bernama Akashi Seijuurou yang benar-benar menyebalkan sehingga Ia terpaksa menceritakan jati dirinya. Bukan hanya itu, saat Aomine selesai menceritakan kisahnya pada Akashi, Akashi pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja, sehingga Aomine terpaksa membayar pesanannya. Sayangnya, Ia tidak membawa uang sepeserpun, jadi Aomine terpaksa bekerja mencuci piring hingga café tutup untuk membayar pesanan Akashi.

Untung saja orang tuanya sedang ada urusan ke luar kota sehingga hanya ada Ia sendiri di rumahnya saat ini. Tidak perlu lagi Aomine pusing memikirkan tempat menyembunyikan senjatanya.

Mungkin Ia memang berlebihan, membawa senjata sebanyak itu. Tapi apa boleh buat? Bayangan "Kise Ryouta" yang ada di benaknya adalah seorang pemuda bengis yang siap membunuh kapan saja. Karena itu Aomine benar-benar kecewa saat mengetahui bahwa Kise Ryouta 15 tahun yang lalu hanyalah seorang pemuda lemah tak berdaya. Sia-sia sudah semua usahanya mati-matian mempelajari seni bela diri dan menguasai berbagai macam senjata selama 2 bulan demi memperkuat diri.

Lelah meratapi nasibnya yang begitu menyebalkan, Aomine menggumamkan kata _"Ah sudahlah"_ sebelum akhirnya Ia memejamkan mata dan terlelap dalam tidurnya.

* * *

 **0** **-** **0** **-0-** **0** **-** **0**

* * *

Keesokan harinya, karena tidak ada rencana apapun, Aomine memutuskan untuk pergi menjenguk 'mangsa'nya, Kise Ryouta. Setidaknya dia harus memastikan agar targetnya itu tidak melarikan diri.

Kali ini Aomine tidak membawa seluruh senjatanya, untuk mencegah peristiwa seperti yang dialaminya dengan Akashi semalam. Ia hanya membawa sebuah pistol mini yang dapat dimasukkannya ke saku celananya. Sementara itu, sisa senjata lain disembunyikannya di sudut terpencil di dalam kamarnya.

* * *

 **0** **-** **0** **-0-** **0** **-** **0**

* * *

Di tengah jalan menuju rumah Kise, secara tak terduga Aomine bertemu dengan teman-teman sekolah Kise yang pernah bertemu dengannya.

"Ah, hey! Kau temannya Kise-kun yang kemarin bukan?" tanya salah seorang gadis berambut pink panjang berseragam sekolah pada Aomine yang refleks terperanjat kaget.

"Hah? Eh? Apa? Aku?" tanyanya terbata-bata.

"Iya, kau. Bukannya semalam kita bertemu? Kau menanyakan alamatnya pada kami."

Aomine sudah bersiap membantah saat Ia mengingat kembali kejadian semalam.

"O-Oh, iya, aku… T-Temannya… Kise… Terima kasih untuk semalam…" jawab Aomine, berusaha terdengar sesopan mungkin.

"Apa sekarang kau juga ingin mengunjunginya?" tanya siswi itu yang langsung dijawab dengan anggukan kepala canggung dari Aomine.

"Wah! Kebetulan sekali! Sebenarnya aku dan teman-temanku juga ingin berkunjung, tapi saat kami menelepon tadi, Kise melarang kami datang karena dia sedang menunggu seseorang… Padahal kami sudah mempersiapkan bingkisan untuknya…" jelas siswi itu panjang lebar.

"Err… Jadi…?"

"Jadi, karena kami dilarang datang, maukah kau membawakan bingkisan kami dan memberikannya pada Kise nanti?"

Lagi-lagi, Aomine berusaha membantah. Tapi saat Ia melihat ukuran bingkisan yang cukup besar itu, sebuah pikiran licik muncul di benaknya.

Dengan sebuah senyuman yang terlalu dipaksakan, Ia menjawab,  
"Ah, tentu saja. Kise pasti sangat senang menerima bingkisan dari kalian. Ah-ahahaha…"

"Kalau begitu, terima kasih banyak!" jawab siswi itu yang kemudian langsung pergi meninggalkan Aomine.

Aomine melanjutkan perjalanannya. Di tangannya kini terdapat sebuah bungkusan besar berisi buah-buahan, snack, coklat, dan beberapa helai bunga. Tentu saja, Aomine bertujuan untuk mengambil semua untuk dirinya sendiri.

Untuk apa dia berbaik hati pada mangsanya?

* * *

 **0** **-** **0** **-0-** **0** **-** **0**

* * *

Aomine sampai di depan rumah Kise. Tanpa perlu mengetuk, Ia bisa saja dengan santai membobol gerbang serta pintu depan rumah Kise dan melangkah masuk seolah itu rumahnya sendiri, tapi Ia tidak melakukannya. Ada banyak orang di luar, dan Ia tidak mau dicurigai sebagai maling. Jadi Ia memutari rumah Kise dan masuk melalui pintu belakang.

Tidak seperti semalam, kini sang hewan buas tak perlu takut menghadapi mangsanya yang sudah dipastikan tergeletak lemah tak berdaya.

Sama seperti semalam, rumah Kise nampak sepi, gelap, dan kosong, seolah tidak ada orang yang tinggal di dalamnya. Aomine berjalan menuju kamar Kise dengan sedikit rasa enggan. Sesampainya di depan pintu, Ia tidak langsung masuk, melainkan mengintip terlebih dahulu.

Kise tidak sedang berbaring. Ia duduk di sisi tempat tidurnya dan menatap keluar jendela yang dibuka lebar, membiarkan sinar matahari menyinari wajahnya yang nampak pucat dan kurang gizi.

Sesaat, hanya sepersekian detik, rasa prihatin timbul dalam diri Aomine.

Aomine tidak masuk ke dalam. Ia tetap berdiri diam di luar pintu, mengintip ke dalam, mengamati seorang Kise Ryouta yang _seharusnya akan mati di tangannya_.

Kise tidak menyadari kehadiran Aomine. Ia bangkit berdiri sambil sesekali terbatuk-batuk. Ia berjalan menuju jendela dan menumpukan telapak tangannya di kaca jendela. Tatapannya menerawang keluar, ke gerbang rumahnya, seolah menantikan kedatangan seseorang. Seseorang yang sangat Ia rindukan hingga Ia mampu membuat ekspresi seperti itu.

"Kapan… Dewa kematian itu akan kembali… ya?"

Gumaman Kise itu sontak mengagetkan Aomine.  
Bagaimana tidak? Kise menunggunya. Ia menunggu seseorang yang jelas-jelas akan membunuhnya. Ironis.

Namun, entah kenapa, sebuah senyuman kecil terbentuk di bibir Aomine.

"Heh. Dasar idiot."

Aomine tidak bermaksud mengatakannya keras-keras, tapi sepertinya Kise mendengarnya, karena Ia langsung berbalik dan bertanya keras-keras,  
"Dewa kematian, kaukah itu?"

Aomine mendorong pintu kamar perlahan, hingga sosoknya kini terlihat jelas oleh Kise.  
Mereka berdiri berhadapan. Aomine dengan cengiran mengejeknya, dan Kise dengan tatapan terkejutnya.

"Ya, ini aku."

Kise refleks tersenyum lebar, matanya berbinar-binar bagaikan anak anjing. Seolah-olah dia baru saja melihat malaikat penyelamat, bukannya dewa kematian yang akan membunuhnya.

"Kau… Kembali…" sahut Kise.

"Bodoh. Kau benar-benar idiot. Manusia mana yang senang bertemu dengan orang yang akan membunuhnya?"  
Aomine menyilangkan tangannya di dada dan mendengus, antara kesal dan bingung.

"Kau benar-benar kembali…"  
Kise seolah tidak mendengar perkataan kasar Aomine. Perlahan dia berjalan menyusuri kamar, menghampiri Aomine, diliputi rasa senang yang berlebihan.

"Hei, apa kau mendengarku? Seharusnya saat ini kau lari ketaku—"

 _Bruk._

Kise tiba-tiba ambruk ke lantai.

"Eh? O-Oi, Kise?"

Aomine terdiam di tempatnya.

Kise tiba-tiba ambruk di depannya. Napasnya tersengal-sengal.

Bukannya seharusnya Ia senang? Bukankah seharusnya saat ini Ia memanfaatkan kesempatan ini dan langsung menghabisi Kise, jadi Ia bisa kembali ke masa depan dan menikmati kehidupannya?

"Kise, kau kenapa? Oi!"

Lalu kenapa?  
Kenapa saat ini Aomine malah menghampiri Kise diliputi rasa khawatir?

"Astaga, suhu badanmu tinggi sekali! Kau bisa mati!"

Bukankah itu hal yang bagus bagi Aomine?

"Tch."

Tapi kenapa Aomine malah bersusah payah menggendong Kise kembali ke tempat tidurnya?

"Ah, dasar bodoh. Kau seharusnya ke rumah sakit."

Mengapa Aomine malah mengambil segelas air dari dapur dan meminumkannya pada Kise?

"Hei, idiot. Cepat bangun."

Apa yang menyebabkan Aomine mau bersusah payah mengambil handuk kecil, merendamnya di ember berisikan air, dan menempelkannya di kening Kise?

 _Mengapa?_

"Dewa kematian… Ada apa?"  
Kise perlahan membuka sepasang kelopak matanya, menatap Aomine dengan tatapan sayu.  
"Bukankah kau ingin membunuhku?"

"Ah…"

Aomine pun tersadar.

Benar. Mengapa? Mengapa Ia tiba-tiba khawatir akan keadaan Kise? Memang sudah tugasnya untuk membunuh Kise, jadi seharusnya kondisi Kise saat ini menguntungkan Aomine, kan?

Iya…kan?

"Yang sakit diam saja. Tidur sana."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Aomine berjalan keluar, tapi Kise menggenggam pergelangan tangannya. Tidak ada tenaga sama sekali dalam genggaman tangan itu.

"Tunggu. Dewa kematian, apa kau akan pergi?" tanyanya. Lagi-lagi, tatapannya diliputi kesedihan seolah dia akan kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga.

Aomine membenci tatapan itu.  
Membuatnya ragu akan jati diri Kise Ryouta yang sangat jahat di masa depan. Tatapan itu membuatnya berpikir bahwa Kise tidak bersalah, dan Ia membenci dirinya sendiri yang berpikiran seperti itu.

"Aku tidak akan pergi." jawabnya, lirih.

Kise melepaskan genggaman tangannya dengan rasa lega yang berlebihan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, berhenti memanggilku 'Dewa Kematian'. Aku punya nama. Aomine Daiki."

Aomine melangkah keluar kamar, sementara Kise hanya bisa tersenyum lebar di tempat tidurnya.  
"Aomine… Daiki… ya?"

* * *

 **0** **-** **0** **-0-** **0** **-** **0**

* * *

Aomine benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang salah dengan dirinya. Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti alasan mengapa Ia tiba-tiba peduli pada Kise Ryouta, orang yang paling dibencinya di dunia ini.

Semuanya dimulai saat Aomine mengintip Kise tadi.

Sosok Kise yang terpapar sinar matahari, menatap ke luar jendela dengan penuh harap, menunggu dirinya, bahkan hingga mengabaikan kondisinya sendiri…  
Sosok itulah yang sesaat membuat Aomine takjub. Membuat Aomine berharap. Berharap bahwa ada seseorang yang benar-benar merindukannya.

Ha. Aomine tidak seharusnya menjadi lemah dan memikirkan hal-hal seperti itu. Tapi apa boleh buat? Di masa depan, semua orang yang disayanginya telah tiada. Tak ada satupun orang yang membutuhkannya, apalagi merindukannya. Tak pernah lagi dirasakannya kasih sayang dari orang lain.

Maka dari itu, saat melihat sosok Kise… Secercah harapan muncul dalam diri Aomine.

 _Oh, mungkinkah Kise tidak pergi ke rumah sakit karena Ia ingin menunggu kedatangan Aomine?_

"Ah, sial."

Aomine membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan senyuman lebar yang refleks terbentuk saat pikiran itu muncul.

"Bodoh. Ahomine. Hentikan itu. Kau harus fokus pada misimu. Fokus."

Namun Aomine gagal fokus. Di benaknya terus melekat bayangan sosok Kise. Kise yang merindukannya, Kise yang ingin bertemu dengannya, Kise yang—

"Sial!"

Lagi-lagi, Aomine membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding.

"Fokus. Ingat tragedi itu. Ingat kembali kesedihan yang kau rasakan, Aho. Ingat kembali berapa banyak nyawa yang hilang karena ulah bocah itu."

Aomine menggertakkan giginya dan mengepalkan tangannya.  
Dia terlalu berusaha mengingat segalanya, hingga semua bayang-bayang mengerikan tragedi itu mengalir kembali dalam ingatannya bagaikan air terjun, menyerangnya dengan berbagai ingatan buruk yang sebenarnya ingin dilupakannya.

 _Sebagai hasil, air mata menggenang di pelupuk matanya._

Sebelum Ia sempat menghapus air matanya, suara _–bruk-_ cukup keras terdengar dari kamar Kise, membuat Aomine langsung berlari menghampirinya tanpa sempat berpikir ulang.

* * *

 **0** **-** **0** **-0-** **0** **-** **0**

* * *

Kise terjatuh dari tempat tidurnya saat Ia berusaha keras untuk bangun. Suhu tubuhnya benar-benar tinggi. Napasnya terengah-engah, kepalanya terasa sangat sakit seolah dipukuli oleh benda tajam. Pandangannya kabur dan seluruh tubuhnya terasa kebas.

Saat Ia berusaha bangkit dengan susah payah, pintu kamarnya dibanting terbuka, menampakkan sosok Aomine Daiki, sosok orang yang didambanya.

Seketika itu juga, sebuah senyuman otomatis terbentuk di bibir Kise. Untuk sesaat, Ia melupakan seluruh rasa sakit di tubuhnya.  
"A-Aominecchi…" gumamnya pelan, hampir tak terdengar.

Aomine tampak _sangat_ panik. Ia berlutut di samping Kise dan berusaha menggendong tubuhnya kembali ke tempat tidur.  
"Bodoh. Sudah kubilang yang sakit tidur saja kan? Apa yang kau pikirkan hah?!"

Ia membaringkan tubuh Kise di tempat tidurnya dan menempelkan tangannya di kening Kise.  
"Tch. Kau demam parah. Harus segera dibawa ke rumah sakit."

Saat Aomine panik, Kise perlahan mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan mengusap air mata yang sedari tadi menggenang di pelupuk mata Aomine, hampir jatuh mengalir membasahi pipinya.  
"Jangan menangis…" bisiknya dengan suara parau.

Mata Aomine melebar saat rasa paniknya digantikan dengan sesuatu yang lebih menyakitkan.  
"Ah…"

Berbagai kenangan buruk menghantam dirinya.

Kejadian ini sama persis seperti kejadian di masa depan.

* * *

 _Saat tragedi itu terjadi.  
Kuroko berada di ambang kematian, dengan setengah bagian tubuh tertimpa reruntuhan bangunan dan darah mengucur dari kepalanya. Aomine beruntung bisa selamat dari ledakan besar itu. Ia hanya bisa berlutut di samping Kuroko sambil menangis meraung-raung, berteriak meminta pertolongan._

 _Namun sia-sia saja. Sejauh mata memandang, yang terlihat hanyalah lautan api yang melahap habis apapun yang ada di hadapannya, dengan mayat bergelimpangan dimana-mana._

 _Saat itu, saat Aomine merasa dunianya hancur, dan saat semua miliknya telah direnggut paksa dari dirinya, dengan sisa tenaga yang dimilikinya Kuroko mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan mengusap air mata Aomine._

 _"Jangan menangis…" bisiknya dengan suara parau.  
Dan Kuroko pun pergi, menghilang selamanya dari dunia Aomine._

 _Pergi ke dunia lain dimana Aomine tidak akan bisa menggapainya…_

* * *

Aomine serasa dilempar kembali, dihadapkan kembali pada dunia nyata. Dunia nyata miliknya dimana dia tidak memiliki apapun lagi.

Trauma. Rasa takut dan kesedihan itu menumpuk menjadi satu, dan tanpa Ia sadari, air matanya mengalir semakin deras. Ia menangis bagai anak kecil.

Di hadapan Kise Ryouta, orang yang menghancurkan hidupnya.

* * *

 **0** **-** **0** **-0-** **0** **-** **0**

* * *

Kise tidak mengatakan apapun. Ia hanya bisa diam, sambil sesekali mengelus kepala Aomine yang menangis di sisi tempat tidurnya.

Ia tahu benar bahwa air mata itu bukan ditujukan untuk dirinya. Namun ada suatu perasaan dalam dirinya yang membuatnya merasa bersalah. Mungkin Ia memang bersalah. Tanpa sadar, sepertinya Kise telah membuat Aomine mengingat sesuatu yang seharusnya telah dilupakannya. Sesuatu yang sangat, _sangat_ menyakitkan hingga membuat Aomine menangis meraung-raung seperti anak kecil. Terlebih lagi, Aomine menangis di depan dirinya, seorang Kise Ryouta yang menjadi objek kebenciannya.

 _Seberapa menyakitkan kah hal itu hingga Aomine mau menangis di hadapannya?_

Aomine tidak peduli lagi keadaan di sekitarnya. Ia tidak peduli lagi bahwa Ia sedang menangis di hadapan Kise Ryouta. Atau lebih tepatnya, Ia tidak punya tenaga untuk memikirkan hal-hal itu sekarang.

Pikiran Aomine dipenuhi oleh kenangan-kenangan buruk yang selama ini selalu menghantuinya. Kenangan buruk itu mengalir deras tanpa henti bagaikan air terjun yang menghantamnya dengan berbagai rasa pahit, rasa sakit yang rasanya mencabik-cabik tubuhnya, membuat hatinya hancur berkeping-keping.

Meskipun saat ini Aomine sadar bahwa penyebab semua rasa sakit itu adalah Kise Ryouta, orang yang sedang mengelus-elus kepalanya dengan lembut saat ini, tapi Ia tidak berniat untuk melepaskan diri. Ia membiarkan Kise, sementara Ia masih menangis tersedu-sedu di pinggir tempat tidur.

Aomine tidak peduli kalau dia adalah Kise Ryouta. Saat ini Ia hanya ingin membiarkan dirinya hanyut dalam perasaannya. Rasa sedih dan pahit yang ditahannya selama ini dibiarkannya tumpah. Tumpah di hadapan pemuda berambut pirang yang sudah menghancurkan dunianya, namun sekarang malah memberinya secercah harapan dan menyelimuti Aomine dengan ketenangan dan kehangatan dari kepeduliannya — dari tangannya yang mengelus kepala Aomine dengan lembut dan sesekali mengusap punggunya, membisikkan kata-kata penghiburan, yang walaupun tidak dapat ditangkap oleh Aomine di tengah tangisannya, namun masih memberi ketenangan yang diperlukannya.

* * *

...

Saat itu, sebuah pertanyaan muncul di benak Aomine,

' _Akankah aku sanggup membunuh pemuda ini nantinya?'_

...

* * *

Saat Aomine membuka matanya, Ia ada di sofa.

Ia membuka matanya dengan malas, melihat sekelilingnya, dan merasa bingung dengan suasana yang hampir terasa familiar baginya namun juga terasa asing.

Perlu waktu beberapa detik hingga tatapan Aomine tertuju pada pemuda berambut pirang yang nampaknya sedang tertidur pulas di tempat tidurnya, berseberangan dengan letak sofa di ujung kamar.

"Kise?"

Oh.

Saat itulah baru Aomine mengingat kejadian sebelumnya.  
Ia menangis. Parah. Dan Kise menemaninya meskipun kondisinya sendiri sama sekali jauh dari kata 'baik'. Tak lama kemudian, sepertinya Aomine tertidur di sela-sela tangisnya.

Apa Kise yang memindahkannya ke sofa ini?

"Ah, si bodoh ini."

Aomine menggaruk kepalanya, kesal. Namun saat Ia melihat sosok Kise yang tertidur pulas, sebuah senyuman kecil terbentuk di bibirnya. Entahlah, mungkin sang hewan buas ini kehilangan nafsu makannya dan memutuskan untuk membiarkan mangsanya bebas sementara? Mungkin.

Ia bangkit dari sofa dan berjalan menuju tempat tidur. Aomine menunduk dan menempelkan tangannya ke kening Kise. Hangat. Tidak sepanas sebelumnya, tapi sama sekali belum bisa dibilang membaik. Napas Kise masih sedikit tersengal-sengal dan wajahnya masih terlihat pucat.

Aomine melihat sekelilingnya dan menghela napas panjang.

 _Astaga, kamar ini benar-benar berantakan._

Aomine berpikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya berjalan keluar kamar, merasa sedikit ringan karena sebagian kecil bebannya telah terlepas. Jujur saja, Ia sedikit menghargai Kise yang tetap diam dan tidak menanyakan apapun soal dirinya yang tiba-tiba menangis. Malahan Kise berusaha menenangkannya di tengah rasa sakitnya sendiri.

Lagi-lagi, sebuah senyum terbentuk di bibir Aomine.

* * *

...

 _Karena bahkan seekor hewan buas tahu cara berterima kasih._

...

* * *

Saat Kise membuka matanya, Ia ada di atas tempat tidurnya.

Pandangannya kabur, dan Ia harus mengedipkan dan mengusap matanya beberapa kali untuk bisa melihat dengan jelas. Kepalanya masih terasa pusing, namun tidak separah sebelumnya. Kini tubuhnya terasa hangat, padahal tadi terasa sangat panas.

Mulutnya terasa pahit. Saat Ia mengecap mulutnya, Ia merasakan rasa pahit yang lumayan familiar, lalu mengernyit.

Obat. Obat yang biasa diminumnya. Tapi seharusnya obat itu sudah habis dua hari yang lalu dan Kise sama sekali tidak menyimpan persediaannya. Lagipula, kenapa rasa obat itu tiba-tiba terasa di mulutnya?

Kise menggerutu, mengomentari bagaimana penyakitnya mungkin sudah membuatnya berhalusinasi. Ia memutar tubuhnya di tempat tidur untuk menghadap sisi kamarnya, namun apa yang dilihatnya seketika membuatnya terkesima, diikuti dengan sebuah senyum lalu sebuah tawa kecil.

Kamarnya — _yang seharusnya sangat, sangat berantakan_ — kini sudah rapi. Barang-barang disusun di tempat yang sesuai, dan tidak ada pakaian kotor yang berceceran di lantai. Memang tidak terlalu rapi, tapi setidaknya jauh lebih rapi dan lebih layak ditempati daripada kondisi sebelumnya. Pada meja di samping tempat tidur terdapat sebotol obat.  
Lantainya sudah disapu bersih, dan jendela yang tadinya berabu kini sudah bersih mengkilap. Penghangat ruangan yang tadinya tidak ada kini bertengger di tengah kamar, memancarkan suhu hangat yang benar-benar nyaman. Dari jendela tampak suasana di luar yang sudah mulai gelap.

Kise menggeliat di tempat tidurnya, menikmati kenyamanannya. Ia baru menyadari ada beberapa lapis selimut baru di tempat tidurnya. Dan walaupun flunya sedikit menggangu penciumannya, Kise bisa mencium aroma pengharum ruangan baru yang diletakkan di meja di ujung kamar.

Sebuah senyum merekah di bibirnya. Siapa lagi yang mau melakukan semua ini untuknya?

Ia mengedarkan pandangannya dan sedikit kecewa saat sofa tempat Aomine sebelumnya berada sekarang sudah kosong. Dan Ia mulai panik saat menyadari bahwa rumahnya terasa _sepi_ dan _kosong_. Seberapa keraspun Ia berusaha mendengarkan, tidak ada suara sama sekali dari luar. Kosong. Ia sendirian. Lagi.

Seketika, rasa takut meliputinya. Ia benci sendirian. Ia takut. Hari sudah malam dan keadaannya bisa memburuk kapan saja. Kise takut. Takut membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi jika tidak ada yang bisa menolongnya saat Ia sekarat nanti. Dalam keadaannya saat ini, Ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk menolong dirinya sendiri, dan Kise sadar kalau penyakitnya ini bukanlah penyakit biasa.

Rasa takut itu memacu jantungnya, membuatnya sedikit sulit untuk bernapas. Dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa, Kise bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Namun gerakan tiba-tiba itu mengganggu aliran darahnya dan seketika mengaburkan pandangannya. Kise semakin panik. Kepalanya berdenyut parah dan pandangannya tetap kabur meskipun Ia sudah mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali. Napasnya memburu dan seketika tubuhnya terasa berat untuk digerakkan. Matanya melebar saat Ia menyadari beberapa helai rambut yang rontok di bantalnya.

Kise memejamkan matanya, meringis kesakitan saat rasa nyeri menyebar ke seluruh tubuhnya.  
Rasa sakit, takut dan panik bercampur menjadi satu, dan Kise tidak mempunyai tenaga untuk menghentikan air mata yang membasahi pelupuk matanya dan mulai mengalir membasahi pipinya.

"Ao..mine..cchi…"

Di tengah rasa sakit yang menggerogoti setiap jengkal tubuhnya, yang ada di pikirannya hanyalah sesosok pemuda berambut biru. Pemuda yang datang entah darimana, yang tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam kehidupannya, yang sangat misterius namun dapat memberikan rasa aman pada dirinya yang tak berdaya.

Seorang Aomine Daiki yang entah kenapa selalu melekat di dalam pikirannya. Di saat Ia sendirian tanpa ada seorang pun yang datang menjenguknya, orang asing ini malah datang dan seenaknya saja masuk ke dalam kehidupannya. Ia memberikan setetes warna baru dalam kehidupan Kise. Suatu campuran warna yang aneh, namun entah kenapa, Kise enggan menghapus warna itu dari hidupnya.

"A..o..mi..ne..cchi…"

Gumaman yang keluar dari mulutnya terdengar sangat serak, bahkan hampir tidak terdengar. Ia menangkupkan kepala di lututnya dan menggeram, menahan rasa sakitnya.

Bagaikan dapat merasakan kesedihannya, langit malam di luar mulai kehilangan cahayanya. Awan menutupi cahaya bulan dan bintang, gemuruh petir samar-samar terdengar di kejauhan, dan rintik-rintik tetesan air hujan pun turun perlahan.

Di tengah isakan tangisnya, Kise melingkarkan tangannya di tubuhnya, mencoba untuk meredam setidaknya sedikit saja rasa sakit yang dirasakannya. Tetes hujan yang tadinya hanya berupa gerimis lama-kelamaan turun semakin deras. Suara dentuman air memenuhi kesunyian rumahnya, menciptakan keributan yang tidak menenangkan, melainkan terasa menakutkan bagi Kise yang sedang tidak berdaya. Suara hujan meredam semua suara, bahkan suara mobil yang lalu lalang saja hampir tidak terdengar lagi.

Seolah itu saja belum cukup menyiksanya, sumber cahaya di kamarnya saat itu mendadak redup. Kini lampu itu hanya memancarkan cahaya remang-remang yang hanya bisa menyinari sebagian kecil kamarnya.

Kise tersentak, rasa takut tiba-tiba menyerangnya seiring dengan kegelapan yang datang mendadak. Ia menengadah, mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru kamarnya, mencari sumber cahaya pengganti apapun yang bisa menggantikan lampunya yang sepertinya akan padam beberapa saat lagi.

Namun usahanya sia-sia. Pandangannya yang masih agak buram dan kondisi kamarnya yang gelap membuatnya tidak bisa mengenali barang-barang di kamarnya. Bayangan-bayangan benda mulai terlihat seperti makhluk-makhluk menyeramkan. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya yang gemetaran seraya mencoba perlahan untuk menggerakkan tubuhnya dan turun dari tempat tidur. Saat Ia baru saja menapakkan kakinya di lantai dan mencoba untuk berdiri, seketika rasa sakit menyerang setiap saraf di tubuhnya, membuat Kise meringis kesakitan. Kakinya yang tidak kuat menopang beban tubuhnya terasa bagaikan ditusuk ribuan jarum dan kepalanya berdenyut begitu hebat hingga Kise kehilangan tenaganya dan jatuh terjerembab di lantai kamarnya.  
Ia bahkan tidak memiliki tenaga untuk bangun.

 _Kemana perginya semua orang saat Ia membutuhkannya?_

Rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya sangat menyiksanya; kegelapan yang mendadak datang membuat rasa takut menyelimutinya; kesunyian, kesepian, dan kesendiriannya mencampurkan rasa takut, sakit, dan panik menjadi satu, membuatnya benar-benar tak berdaya. Ia hanya bisa menangis…

…Hingga pintu kamarnya terbuka, menampakkan sesosok pemuda berambut biru yang membawa harapan baru bagi dirinya.

"Kise!"

* * *

 _..._

 _Oh, dewa kematian memang selalu tepat waktu…_

...

* * *

Karena hujan yang mendadak turun, Aomine mempercepat langkahnya. Satu tangan berusaha menutupi kepalanya dari tetesan hujan, sementara yang satunya lagi menenteng beberapa kantong plastik. Ia berlari di trotoar dengan hati-hati, sesekali mengecek isi kantong plastik yang dibawanya; berhati-hati agar isinya tidak terkena hujan.

Saat rumah sederhana berplat 'Kise Ryouta' itu sudah dalam sudut pandangnya, Ia tersenyum dan semakin mempercepat langkahnya. Buru-buru Aomine membuka gerbang dan melangkah masuk dari pintu depan. Setelah kembali mengunci pintu, Ia membuka jaketnya yang sudah basah total dan meletakkannya sembarang di sofa, lalu berjalan ke dapur dan meletakkan kantong plastiknya di meja makan.

Sambil bersiul ringan, Ia mengeluarkan satu per satu isi kantong yang dibawanya; beberapa jenis obat-obatan, beberapa kotak susu, beberapa botol air mineral, dan bubur.

Aomine mengambil satu mangkok berukuran sedang dari rak piring dan mulai memindahkan bubur. Saat Ia baru saja akan menuangkan susu ke gelas yang diambilnya, Aomine tersentak kaget saat tiba-tiba lampu di ruangan itu redup. Ia mengurungkan niatnya dan meletakkan kembali kotak susu itu dan cepat-cepat melangkah keluar. Hanya ada satu hal di benaknya saat itu,

" _Kise…"_

Rasa khawatir meliputinya saat Ia mendengar isak tangis dari arah kamar Kise. Sebelumnya Aomine mengira Kise masih tertidur pulas, dan Ia bermaksud untuk menyediakan makan malam terlebih dahulu sebelum membangunkannya. Tapi apa Ia pergi terlalu lama? Apa Kise baik-baik saja?

Berbagai pikiran berkelebat di benaknya, hingga suara debaman terdengar dari dalam kamar dan Aomine terdiam sesaat sebelum memperlebar langkahnya menuju kamar Kise.

Saat Ia membuka pintu, di hadapannya tampak sosok Kise yang jatuh terjerembah di lantai. Isakan tangis dapat terdengar, dan Aomine dapat melihat dengan jelas tubuhnya yang gemetaran, keringat dingin yang mengucur dari pelipisnya, dan ekspresi kesakitan di wajahnya.

"Kise!"

Dengan sigap Ia menghampiri Kise yang tergeletak lemas. Ia menempelkan punggung tangannya ke kening Kise dan meringis saat merasakan rasa hangat yang hampir sama seperti sebelumnya. Aomine mengangkat tubuh Kise dengan hati-hati dan menidurkannya kembali di tempat tidur.

Cahaya kilat dari luar yang masuk dari jendela sekilas menerangi seluruh isi kamar, diikuti dengan gemuruh petir yang memekakkan telinga, dan tepat saat itu juga, seluruh lampu di rumah itu padam seketika. Meninggalkan mereka berdua di kegelapan malam.

Aomine tidak bisa melihat apa-apa. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, panik meliputi dirinya. Di tengah kegelapan, Ia mengecek kembali keadaan Kise dengan tangannya. Detak nadinya mulai melemah, demamnya belum membaik, tubuhnya gemetaran, keringat dingin membasahi tubuhnya, dan walaupun Ia sedang demam parah, telapak tangannya terasa dingin, _sangat dingin_.

"Bertahanlah…"

Aomine meringis saat Ia tidak mendengar jawaban apapun, melainkan hanya berupa isak tangis yang hanya bisa samar-samar didengarnya di tengah derasnya suara hujan yang menggema di seluruh penjuru rumah.

Ia mengedarkan pandangannya, berusaha membiasakan penglihatannya dengan kegelapan rumah saat itu. Aomine menggenggam erat kedua tangan Kise dan berkata,

"Tunggu sebentar, aku akan mencari lilin. Kau, tetaplah disini. Jangan. Turun. Dari. Tempat. Tidur. Lagi."

Aomine memberi penekanan pada setiap kata, menyatakan sebuah perintah absolut. Mengingat bahwa ini kedua kalinya Ia menemukan Kise jatuh tergeletak di lantai, Ia tidak mau tindakan ceroboh itu nantinya malah semakin memperburuk keadaan bocah ini.  
Namun seketika itu juga, suaranya melembut dan Aomine melonggarkan genggaman tangannya seraya menghela napas panjang dan berkata,

"Kumohon."

Sebuah senyum kecil terbentuk di bibirnya saat Ia samar-samar melihat Kise menganggukkan kepalanya. Aomine melepas genggaman tangannya dan bangkit berdiri, berjalan menelusuri kamar sambil meraba-raba, mencari apapun itu yang dapat dijadikan penerang di tengah kegelapan ini. Sesaat Ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena meninggalkan ponselnya di rumah.

Tidak menemukan apapun di dalam kamar, Aomine berjalan ke luar. Dari kegiatan bersih-bersihnya tad, Ia sudah cukup mengenal rumah ini. Cukup sederhana. Setidaknya Aomine sudah tahu dimana letak barang-barang, jadi dia tidak akan bertabrakan di kegelapan ini.

Di ruang depan Ia menemukan sesuatu yang bergelimang di sofa. Saat menghampirinya, Aomine tersenyum lebar saat mengetahui bahwa itu adalah mancis. Sebuah mancis berukuran sedang dengan ukiran-ukiran kayu aneh ditempel pada kacanya yang berwarna hijau terang.

Entah kenapa terasa familiar.

Aomine mengambil mancis itu dan menimangnya di tangannya. Keningnya mengerut saat ingatannya mengenali benda milik Kise yang seharusnya belum pernah dilihatnya ini.

"Dimana aku pernah melihat ini ya..?"

Aomine menelusuri ukiran di mancis unik itu dengan jarinya. Gerakannya terhenti saat sampai di bagian bawah, dimana terdapat ukiran lengkungan membentuk lambang zodiak Cancer.

"Eh, bukannya ini milik Midorima…?"

* * *

…

" _Hei, Midorima. Aku tidak tahu kalau kau merokok."_

" _Hah? Aku tidak merokok-nanodayo."_

" _Jadi kenapa kau membawa mancis hijau aneh itu kemana-mana?"_

" _Mancis ini pemberian ibuku. Lihat, ukiran kayu yang ditempel disini diukir olehnya. Ini, di dasarnya ada lambang Cancer, bintangku. Mancis keberuntungan ini hanya ada satu di dunia-nanodayo. Beliau meninggal di ledakan besar itu, jadi aku selalu membawa ini kemanapun."_

" _Oh.. Maaf."_

…

* * *

Kerutan di kening Aomine kian bertambah. Kenapa milik Midorima bisa ada di rumah Kise? Isi di dalamnya masih ada setengah, dan kalau ingatan Aomine tidak salah, terakhir kali Ia melihat mancis ini di masa depan, isinya juga tinggal setengah, sama banyaknya dengan sekarang.

Gemuruh suara petir yang menyambar-nyambar menyadarkan Aomine dari lamunannya. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya dan membawa mancis itu dalam genggamannya seraya berjalan ke dapur untuk mengambil lilin.

* * *

 **0** **-** **0** **-0-** **0** **-** **0**

* * *

Aomine kembali ke kamar dengan lilin yang menyala di tangannya. Ia meletakkan lilin itu di meja kecil di samping tempat tidur Kise dan kembali berjalan ke dapur untuk mengambil bubur dan susu yang tadi sudah disiapkannya.

Kise hanya bisa menunggu dalam diam. Tubuhnya menolak untuk bergerak dan tenggorokannya terlalu sakit untuk memproduksi suara. Ia hanya bisa menunjukkan sebuah senyuman saat Aomine kembali ke kamarnya dengan semangkok bubur di satu tangan dan segelas susu di tangan satunya lagi.

Aomine menarik sebuah kursi ke samping tempat tidur lalu duduk.

"Kau pasti kelaparan. Ini bubur dan susu. Di dapur masih ada buah-buahan dan snack, pemberian teman-teman sekelasmu. Aku juga sudah membeli obat-obatan, walaupun, yah… Aku belum tahu pasti apa penyakitmu, jadi aku tidak yakin itu akan membantu atau tidak."

Kise membuka mulutnya, mengucapkan 'terima kasih', namun yang keluar hanyalah suara serak yang tak dapat dimengerti. Aomine membalasnya dengan sebuah senyuman.

"Kau bisa makan sendiri?" tanya Aomine.

Kise menoleh ke tubuhnya yang kini malah mati rasa setelah serangan rasa sakit tadi. Ia mencoba mengangkat tangannya, namun tangannya gemetaran dan kembali jatuh ke tempat tidur.

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah, tidak masalah."

Aomine menopang tubuh Kise perlahan untuk mendudukkannya di tempat tidur. Ia melakukannya dengan sangat hati-hati, seperti mengangani barang pecah belah yang mudah hancur.

Dengan perlahan pula Aomine mengambil sendok demi sendok bubur itu dan menyuapkannya ke mulut Kise yang makan dengan lahap.

 _Hangat._

Entah darimana rasa hangat itu berasal. Bagi mereka berdua, hujan deras, petir, dan angin malam sudah tidak terasa dingin lagi. Di tengah kegelapan malam itu, segalanya terasa hangat. Kehangatan yang sangat menenangkan, menghilangkan segala rasa takut dan sakit dari diri mereka.

Di saat-saat seperti ini, untuk sesaat, Aomine meragukan dirinya sendiri dan tujuannya kembali ke masa lalu.

* * *

 _..._

 _Apa dia benar-benar harus membunuh Kise Ryouta?_

 _Apa Kise memang dalang di balik tragedi di masa depan itu?_

 _Tidak adakah cara lain untuk memperbaiki semuanya?_

 _Bagaimana kalau dia memberitahu Kise tentang masa depan?_

 _Akankah ada yang berubah?_

...

* * *

"Hey… Kise…"

Aomine meletakkan mangkuk yang sudah kosong ke meja di sampingnya dan menyodorkan segelas susu pada Kise yang langsung meminumnya dalam satu tegukan.

"Ya?" jawabnya dengan suara yang hampir kembali normal.

"A-Apa… Apa kau tertarik… Atau tahu sesuatu tentang… bom nuklir…?"

Kata per kata diucapkan Aomine dengan hati-hati. Ia duduk dengan gelisah, dan Ia bahkan tidak sanggup menatap pemuda di hadapannya itu.

Kise memiringkan kepalanya. Wajah polosnya menunjukkan ekspresi bingung.  
"Bom nuklir? Uhh, setidaknya aku tahu itu apa. Tapi aku tidak tertarik."

"Bukan itu, maksudku… Apa kau tahu sesuatu tentang bom nuklir yang benar-benar ada? Atau yang sedang dibuat, atau… Uhh, intinya, bom nuklir yang mungkin akan meledak atau diledakkan beberapa tahun lagi… Apa kau tahu sesuatu soal itu?"

Aomine menggigit bibirnya. Ia sedang meracau. Seharusnya misinya ini menjadi rahasia besar yang tidak boleh diketahui siapapun. Tapi mengapa Ia malah bertanya pada sang pelaku? Bagaimana kalau Kise yang dikenalnya ini hanya berpura-pura polos? Bagaimana kalau sebenarnya Aomine malah sudah jatuh ke dalam perangkapnya?

Aomine memejamkan matanya. Jantungnya berpacu dengan napasnya yang memburu. Ia gugup. Gugup menantikan jawaban dari Kise. Di satu sisi Ia berharap kalau Kiselah pelakunya, supaya Ia bisa cepat menyelesaikan misi ini dan kembali ke masa depannya yang akan menjadi cerah. Di sisi lain, Ia tidak ingin pemuda ini yang menjadi orang yang sudah menghancurkan hidupnya. Tidak, semoga bukan dia. Sisi manusiawi Aomine mengasihani Kise yang sudah memberi kehangatan pada dirinya yang jatuh dalam kegelapan dan kesendirian.

"E-Eh? Bom nuklir yang akan meledak? H-Hey, itu berbahaya kan? Apa akan ada bom nuklir yang meledak? W-Wah, Aominecchi, apa kau serius?"

Wajah polos Kise menunjukkan ekspresi kaget dan panik. Tak ada sedikitpun kebohongan tersirat dalam wajah maupun perkatannya.

Berbagai perasaan berkecamuk dalam diri Aomine. Pikirannya dipenuhi segala kemungkinan, namun wajahnya refleks membentuk sebuah senyuman kecil. Entah kenapa hatinya terasa nyeri.

Aomine tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Tugasnya adalah membunuh Kise Ryouta yang memanfaatkan sebuah bom nuklir untuk menghancurkan sebagian kepulauan Jepang tanpa alasan yang jelas. Asal usul bom itu sendiri tidak diketahui, dan bagaimana cara pemuda sepertinya bisa mendapatkan barang berbahaya itu pun tidak diketahui. Semua kejadian itu penuh misteri, namun satu hal yang pasti adalah bahwa pelaku utamanya adalah Kise Ryouta.

Namun Kise Ryouta yang ada di hadapan Aomine sekarang hanyalah seorang pemuda polos yang sedang sakit parah, tanpa pengetahuan sedikitpun tentang bom nuklir.

Bagaimana mungkin Aomine bisa membunuhnya? Bagaimana kalau semua ini hanyalah sebuah kesalahpahaman besar? Mungkin saja Kise ditipu oleh orang lain. Mungkin saja ada pihak lain yang terlibat, mungkin—

"Aominecchi? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Suara Kise menyadarkan Aomine dari lamunannya. Ia menengadahkan kepalanya untuk menatap wajah Kise yang dipenuhi sorot rasa khawatir.

"Kise…"

—Mungkin… Aomine hanya perlu memastikan agar semua itu tidak akan terjadi…

"Kise… Berjanjilah satu hal padaku."

Kise tampak kaget mendengar perkataan Aomine. Namun melihat wajahnya yang serius dan terlihat sedih, Ia hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Berjanjilah untuk tidak pernah berhubungan dengan bom atau senjata lainnya. Jangan dekati hal-hal berbahaya seperti itu. _Kumohon_. Kumohon berjanjilah untuk tetap menjadi pemuda biasa yang tidak tahu-menahu soal kekejaman dunia ini. Berjanjilah untuk tetap menjadi dirimu yang seperti ini, Kise… Kumohon…"

Aomine kembali meracau. Ia tahu kata-kata yang diucapkannya hanyalah omong kosong belaka. Siapa saja bisa mengucapkan janji, tapi hanya ada sedikit yang betul-betul bisa melaksanakan janji.

Kise terdiam. Aomine terlihat begitu sedih. Ia tidak ingin melihat kesedihan itu di wajah penyelamatnya.  
Mengapa? Apa yang telah melukainya begitu dalam? Kise bersedia melakukan apapun untuk menghapus kesedihan itu. Ia ingin, sekali saja, melihat Aomine tertawa. Ia ingin melihat pria ini bahagia. Apa yang bisa dilakukannya?

"Kumohon, Kise."

Kise menepuk kepala Aomine dengan tangannya dan mengelus-elus rambutnya. Ia memasang senyuman terbaiknya dan berkata, "Aku berjanji."

Dua kata itu secara ajaib sanggup mengangkat beban Aomine yang selama ini mengekangnya dengan rasa takut. Dua kata itu mampu menyebarkan rasa hangat di sekujur tubuhnya. Hanya kata-kata sederhana yang bisa diucapkan siapa saja, namun bagi Aomine itu sangat berarti. Mungkin Ia terlalu naïf karena terlalu mempercayai kata-kata seperti itu, namun Aomine bisa merasakan kejujuran di balik suara serak Kise. Pemuda ini tidak akan berbohong.

Aomine mengangkat tangan Kise dari kepalanya dan menggenggamnya dengan kedua tangannya. Ia menatap Kise dalam-dalam, dan sebuah senyuman mulai terbentuk di bibirnya. Senyuman yang akhirnya berubah menjadi sebuah cengiran lebar yang memancarkan kebahagiaan bagaikan anak kecil yang diberi kado.

"Terima kasih, Kise."

* * *

 **0** **-** **0** **-0-** **0** **-** **0**

* * *

Saat Aomine membuka matanya, Ia ada di sofa.

Ia membuka matanya dengan malas dan menguap lebar.

Perlu waktu beberapa detik hingga tatapan Aomine tertuju pada pemuda berambut pirang yang nampaknya sedang tertidur pulas di tempat tidurnya, berseberangan dengan letak sofa di ujung kamar.

Bibirnya refleks membentuk sebuah senyuman kecil.

Aomine bangkit dari sofa dan berjalan ke jendela lalu membukanya. Sinar matahari pagi yang menyilaukan memaksanya untuk menyipitkan mata, membiasakan diri dengan cahayanya.

Di luar hujan sudah berhenti. Angin pagi berhembus sepoi-sepoi, tanaman menitikkan sisa air hujan dan udara terasa begitu segar.

Aomine berjalan ke tempat tidur Kise dan menempelkan tangannya ke kening Kise. Hangat. Untunglah demamnya sudah menurun. Wajahnya terlihat begitu damai dalam tidurnya. Tanpa suara Aomine berjalan ke dapur dan menyiapkan segelas susu hangat. Tak lupa diambilnya beberapa butir vitamin yang semalam dibelinya. Apoteker bilang vitamin itu bisa meredakan rasa sakit, jadi Aomine membelinya.

Kembali ke kamar, Ia duduk di sisi tempat tidur. Dengan perlahan Ia mengguncang pundak Kise sambil berbisik, "Kise, hey, sudah pagi. Bangunlah."

Kise menggeliat di tempat tidur sebelum akhirnya membuka matanya dengan malas. Hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah wajah Aomine, dan Ia refleks tersenyum mengatakan, "Selamat pagi, Aominecchi."

Aomine membantu Kise bangun dan mendudukkannya di tempat tidur. Ia menyodorkan vitamin dan segelas susu pada Kise yang meskipun mengernyit melihat obat-obatan itu, namun akhirnya memakannya juga.

"Hey, aku akan pergi sebentar membeli sarapan. Kau ingin makan apa?" tanya Aomine dengan lembut.

Entah sejah kapan mengurus Kise yang sedang sakit menjadi hal yang biasa baginya. Kise sudah berjanji, tapi Aomine tidak bisa pergi kembali ke masa depan begitu saja. Setidaknya Ia harus memastikan kalau pemuda ini sehat kembali sebelum Ia kembali.

"Hmm… Sup." jawab Kise singkat.

"Baiklah."

Aomine bangkit berdiri dan mengedarkan pandangannya. Setelah memastikan bahwa keadaan kamar Kise sudah cukup nyaman untuk ditempati, Ia berjalan ke pintu.

"Hey… Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu sendirian, jadi untuk beberapa hari ini sepertinya aku akan tinggal disini. Jadi aku akan kembali sebentar ke rumahku untuk mengambil beberapa barang. Mungkin akan memakan waktu, tapi aku janji tidak akan terlalu lama."

Melihat ekspresi sedih di wajah Kise, Aomine menghela napas dan kembali menghampirinya. Ia mengelus kepala Kise sambil menunjukkan senyuman terbaiknya.  
"Aku berjanji aku akan kembali. Tidak akan lama. Tolong jaga dirimu baik-baik. Jangan memaksakan diri untuk turun dari tempat tidur, oke? Kalau kau merasa sakit, obat yang kuletakkan di meja ini bisa mengurangi rasa sakitmu. Aku akan segera kembali. Jangan khawatir."

Kise tersenyum kecil dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia tahu Aomine tidak akan berbohong, namun sebuah firasat dalam dirinya menyuruhnya untuk menahan pemuda itu agar tidak pergi. Sebuah firasat buruk muncul dalam dirinya, dan itu membuatnya khawatir.

"A-Aominecchi!"

Panggilan Kise memberhentikan Aomine di langkahnya menuju pintu. Ia menoleh pada Kise.  
"Ya?"

Kise membuka mulutnya, namun kalimat _'jangan pergi'_ yang ingin diucapkannya tertahan di tenggorokannya dan yang keluar hanyalah, "Berhati-hatilah."

Perkataan Kise dibalas dengan tawa dari Aomine.  
"Hey, yang sakit tidak berhak menyuruhku berhati-hati."

Aomine pun berjalan keluar. Tak lupa Ia memastikan untuk mengunci semua pintu dan jendela di dalam rumah. Setelah memastikan bahwa semua sudah aman, barulah Aomine melangkah keluar.

Semuanya sepertinya baik-baik saja. Setelah Kise sembuh, Aomine akan kembali ke masa depan. Di masa depan yang cerah itu pun nantinya dia akan bisa bertemu dengan Kise, juga Kuroko yang tidak akan mati.

Dengan langkah ringan Aomine melangkah keluar.

 _Semuanya baik-baik saja._

* * *

 **0** **-** **0** **-0-** **0** **-** **0**

* * *

Satu hal yang tidak mereka sadari adalah sosok misterius yang selalu memperhatikan mereka dari jauh.

"Tch. Si bodoh itu benar-benar tidak berguna."

Dan juga, sesuatu yang mengerikan sudah menunggu mereka berdua…

* * *

...

 **-** **E** **-** **N** **-** **D** **-** **O** **-** **F** **-** **C** **-** **H** **-** **A** **-** **P** **-** **T** **-** **E** **-** **R** **-** **0** **-** **3** **-**

...

* * *

 _selesai!_

 _gimana? apa chapter ini cukup memuaskan?_

 _Sekali lagi author minta maaf karena delay yang terlampau lama untuk updatenya. T-T_

 _Mulai chapter berikutnya ada banyak konflik, mungkin ada adegan berantemnya juga. Tapi author tetap gak bisa janji bisa cepet update sih... T-T_

 _silahkan sampaikan kritik, saran, komentar kalian di kotak review :)_


End file.
